TRAS TU RETORNO
by Sakunomi
Summary: Shaoran y Sakura fueron los mejores amigos en un tiempo, hasta que tuvieron que separarse; sin embargo, tras el retorno de ella a Japón, la vida de ambos se complicará ligeramente.
1. Chapter 0: Epílogo

**Queridas fieles lectoras, aquí les traigo una nueva historia hecha por mí... espero les agrade y la disfruten... :D por otro lado, quiero recordarles que los personajes utilizados no son de mi entera autoría, pues algunos han sido tomados de las geniales creadoras de SCC ...Clamp. Esta historia no tiene ningún fin lucrativo, solo divertir y entretener a los que, como yo, les gusta leer. **

* * *

**TRAS TU RETORNO**

En definitiva se sentía muy estresado, los exámenes finales en la universidad habían hecho de su semana un martirio, pero bueno, él había procurado esforzarse al máximo porque por fin serían los últimos exámenes que rendiría en su vida como alumno universitario, y es que se encontraba a puertas de terminar por fin la universidad.

Shaoran Li, llevaba encerrado en el Estudio de su Padre ya más de seis horas, y ni siquiera se había animado a salir a la hora del almuerzo y la cena. Estaba bastante metido estudiando para su último examen de finanzas corporativas que ni siquiera notó que las horas habían transcurrido tan rápidamente.

Bueno, si estaba encerrado estudiando no se debía a precisamente a que tenía que obtener una nota buena para pasar la materia ya que en verdad él ya había pasado el curso solo con su desempeño a lo largo del semestre. En realidad si se encontraba ahí tan concentrado era porque, pese a ser de los alumnos más brillantes de su clase, él quería salir con el mejor promedio de todos, así que para lograr su cometido tenía que esforzarse y mucho.

Completamente ajeno a lo que sucedía a su alrededor, en la sala de su departamento comenzó a sonar el teléfono. A los pocos segundos un señor entrado en años se acercó con calma a contestar la llamada:

- Familia Li buenas noches, ¿con quién tengo el gusto?

_- Eh… ¿Wei?... soy Kinomoto Sakura… ¿me recuerda?_- tras escuchar aquello el señor de nombre Wei abrió los ojos con sorpresa y acto seguido sonrió con mucha alegría.

_- ¡Señorita Sakur, claro que la recuerdo! no puedo creer que esté volviendo a oír su hermosa voz… ¿cómo ha estado?_

_- ¡Wei! Digo lo mismo, me alegra muchísimo volver a oír su voz después de tanto tiempo. Yo estoy bien, algo agotada pero muy bien…ya sabe mi ritmo de vida… pero en fin, llamaba para saludar y de paso para conversar un momento con Shaoran… ¿De casualidad está por ahí?_

_- ¡Qué bueno que esté bien Srta. Sakura! Es bueno saber que se encuentra bien. Por otro lado, me temo que el amo Shaoran no podrá atenderla en este momento, me ha dejado indicado que no se le interrumpa pues está estudiando para un examen importante…- _La muchacha que hablaba al otro lado de la línea, de pronto cambió el tono de su voz, haciéndose este mucho más pausado.

_- ¡Oh!... ya veo… es una lástima, pero bueno, sé cómo es él en esos casos así que no hay problema, ya veré cuándo puedo volver a llamarlo… gracias de todos modos Wei y en serio, qué alegría me da volver a oírlo…_

- El gusto ha sido mío señorita Sakura…- Al oír que la muchacha estaba a punto de comenzar a despedirse, Wei dijo- pero espere… sé lo complicado que es para usted llamar, voy a probar suerte, quizá el amo esté dispuesto a descansar al menos unos minutos… no cuelgue.

_- Pe... pero… Wei, no quiero que se moleste…-_ la jovencita se oía muy apenada en ese instante, hecho que hizo que Wei sonriéra.

- No creo que lo haga si se entera que es usted quien lo llama… espere un momento- en ese instante Wei aplastó un botón para mantener en línea a la muchacha y enseguida caminó en dirección al Estudio, al llegar a la puerta tocó dos veces con delicadeza. Desde el interior se oyó que Shaoran respondía al llamado en tono serio y algo distraído.

- ¿Sí?

- Amo Shaoran ¿puedo interrumpirlo un momento?- él que miró la hora y dándose cuenta de que quizá se merecía un pequeño descanso dijo

- Sí, claro, pasa Wei…- el mayordomo, obedeciendo la indicación abrió la puerta e ingresó- ¿sucede algo?

- Pues le quería comunicar que acaba de llamar la Srta. Sakura y está en línea… ella se preguntaba si usted podría hablar un momento…- el castaño abrió los ojos y se puso alerta…

- ¿Sa… Sakura?...- Wei al ver la sorpresa en su amo sonrió y asintió- pues sí, pásamela…- Wei cogió el teléfono y apretó el botón para retomar contacto con la chica.

- Señorita Sakura, aquí le comunico con el amo. Ha sido un gusto oír su voz, espero podamos vernos pronto…

- ¡_Wei, lo conseguiste!_ – ella dijo aquello con una enorme energía, lo cual indicaba que estaba muy alegre por el resultado obtenido por Wei, acto seguido agregó- _el gusto ha sido mío, cuídese mucho y sí, nos veremos muy pronto de eso ni lo dude_- Wei extendió el teléfono a Shaoran que esperaba impacientemente y acto seguido abandonó el estudio, dejando a solas a su amo, como él lo llama.

- Aló… ¿Sakura?- tras decir aquello, se podía percibir que tenía en su voz un tono un tanto nervioso, algo que al parecer pasó desapercibido para su interlocutora.

_- ¡Shaoran!_ – la muchacha dijo aquello prácticamente en un grito escandaloso pero que denotaba alegría extrema. El muchacho sonrió ante ese gesto, pese a que le dolía el tímpano

- Sakura… no puedo creer que seas tú la que está al otro lado de la línea…

_- Qué exagerado eres Shaoran Li… lo dices como si fuera un milagro y tan así no es…_- él esbozó una sonrisa divertida y rebatió

- ¡Exagerado jamás!... solo digo lo que es verídico… o me vas a decir que hablamos seguido…

_- No… sé que no hablamos desde hace mucho, pero tampoco es como para exagerar ¿ya?- _ambos riéron un poco hasta que Shaoran volvió a hablar

- Ah bueno, pero en ese caso, de alguna manera estoy en lo cierto… es muy sorprendente, novedoso y hasta extraño oír tu voz…

_- Ya, ya… está bien, tienes razón… no te contradigo más solo porque soy consciente de que no hablamos desde hace más de medio año… pero bueno, lo importante es que estamos hablando… así que, en vez de incriminarme por ello, mejor dime: ¿cómo has estado? ¿todo bien? ¿alguna novedad?_

- Está bien, no diré nada más sobre tu desaparición…- de algún modo, Shaoran prefirió solo retomar el tema anterior, por alguna extraña razón prefería no responder a lo último

_- ¡Lo siento Shaoran! Sé que me he comportado como una ingrata, pero en verdad he estado muy ocupada, además no ayuda mucho nuestra diferencia de horarios…_

- Sí, comprendo Sakura, lo importante es que, pese a todo, te acuerdas de los amigos…

_- Obvio que me acuerdo de mis amigos y de ti jamás me olvidaría y tú lo sabes muy bien… _- al oír aquello Shaoran sin entenderlo bien se sonrojó ligeramente y sonrió

- Se agradece tremendo honor, y bueno, es que también yo soy inolvidable jajajajaj- ambos comenzaron a reír

_- Ay por favor, tampoco te botes ¡ah!_- siguieron riendo un momento más

- ¿Y cómo has estado Sakura? ¿qué ha sido de ti? ¿qué novedades?

_- Uyyy con lo mucho que nos comunicamos créeme que hay "poco" por contar, pero no te hagas al loco que yo pregunté primero ¡eh!-_ el tono utilizado fue sarcástico pero continuó- _pero bueno,_ _en verdad hay mucho por contar, imagino que ambos tenemos mil y un novedades para compartir y justamente yo quiero compartir una contigo ahora- de repente Shaoran se quedó de piedra, y sin comprender muy bien la razón, un pequeño temor se apoderó de él; sin embargo, no dijo nada y prefirió que ella siguiera hablando- pues verpas… el motivo de mi llamada es… para informarte… - ella hacía adrede tanto preámbulo, todo con el fin de molestar a su amigo, lo que no sabía era que la situación estaba comenzando a alterar más sus nervios- que… dentro de poco… ¡podremos actualizarnos como es debido!… y ¡a qué no sabes por qué lo digo!_- Shaoran que la oía con atención dijo

- No, no sé por qué

_- Pues te cuento…después de las agotadoras giras que hemos realizado durante todo este año, por fin saldré de vacaciones la próxima semana y… cha cha cha chan… pasaré todas mis vacaciones en Japón… así que dentro de poco me tendrás por allá nuevamente_- en cuanto la oyó decir aquello una gran alegría le inundó el cuerpo… no podía creer que después de casi 4 años volvería a ver a Sakura Kinomoto, su mejor amiga y bueno, por qué no admitirlo su primera ilusión fuerte y significativa de adolescente.

- No bromees… ¿En serio?... Pues esa noticia es de lejos una de las mejores que he oído últimamente

_- Jajajajajaja awww… ¡qué lindo! Pero así es… prontito, prontito, me tendrás dando vueltas a tu alrededor como en los viejos tiempos… _

- Pues será todo un placer soportarte…

_- Bueno, es que ya sabes, tenerme cerca siempre, pero escucha bien… siempre es un placer jajajajajaja_- ambos rieron con fuerza un rato hasta que él le dijo

- Ya, ya… tampoco te botes que no es para tanto…- ambos volvieron a reír un momento

_- Pero sí, estaré por Japón el día martes al medio día y espero poder verte… hay mucho que conversar…_

- Wow… no queda nada para el martes, solo 3 días… será bueno poder verte de nuevo

_- ¿Si no? Va a ser emocionante volvernos a ver… espero ese día estés libre…_

- Sí, para ese día estaré completamente disponible… y pues como dices… habiendo tanto por conversar, te separaré ese día…

- ¡Oh! Qué honor el que usted me da Joven Li…- ambos volvieron a reír y luego continuaron hablando un poco más.

Tras colgar, luego de permanecer en línea un par de minutos más sin contar mucho y más que nada bromeando. Shaoran volvió a concentrarse en sus libros y separatas y ya cuando pudo terminar de estudiar abandonó el estudio para dirigirse a su habitación.

Al llegar ahí se cambió de ropa y se echó a su cama, cogió su celular para ver la hora y se dio con la sorpresa de que tenía varias llamadas perdidas y un mensaje de texto. Al verificar de quién se trataba sonrió con ternura y respondió con un corto mensaje a la persona que había intentado comunicarse con él, luego se acomodó en su cama y mientras trataba de conciliar el sueño se dio cuenta de que desde recibió la llamada de Sakura se había sentido feliz y hasta algo ansioso. De pronto, sin poder evitarlo, comenzó a pensar en ella y en que llevaba ya mucho tiempo sin verla, si bien se comunicaban relativamente seguido, desde que ella se había ido tan lejos, ellos jamás habían podido volver a verse.

Hace 3 años y 8 meses, cuando aún estaban en la secundaria, su mejor amiga de ese tiempo, una bella muchacha de cabello castaño, piel blanca y ojos verdes, había anunciado que se iba para Francia a realizar sus estudios de danza profesional. Él, desde que la conoció, supo que ella añoraba y soñaba con algún día convertirse en una experta y famosa bailarina profesional, y bueno, él sabía que así sería pues era muy consciente del talento de sobra que ella tenía para el baile.

Fue por ese motivo que cuando estaban por acabar la secundaria ella había comenzado a postular a diversas escuelas de baile muy reconocidas en el extranjero. Después de muchos intentos, pudo conseguir una vacante en la mejor escuela de Francia así que prácticamente al día siguiente de dar el último examen ella partió para allá, sin darles un tiempo para despedirse como era debido y eso fue algo que lo dejó completamente triste, porque pese a todo, en verdad ella era su mejor amiga y bueno, por esa época, también era la chica que le gustaba. Por esa razón, si bien la partida de ella lo dejó un tanto deprimido un tiempo, una vez que ella se fue, él quiso volver a verla en diversas ocasiones pero las veces que se colaba con su Padre a sus viajes de negocios, nunca había podido cruzarse con ella. Era como si el destino se hubiese empecinado en hacer imposible que ambos volvieran a cruzarse y fue por ese motivo que ya después de un tiempo él simplemente se resignó y aceptó que ya nada más podía hacer, que si estaba en sus destinos volverse a ver así sería… y bueno, al parecer era este, el tiempo de reencontrarse.

Por tal motivo, Shaoran no podía negar que ahora le daba mucha curiosidad volver a verla y es que quería analizar lo mucho que quizá ella había cambiado. Por un lado, físicamente él la recordaba menuda, delgada y delicada, como toda una digna bailarina que era. En sí, ella era muy linda, tenía unas facciones muy finas que la hacían ver frágil, pero él sabía que eso no era lo único que la convertía en una mujer bella, sino que a su belleza natural se adhería el hecho de que ella tenía un gesto muy jovial y divertido. Sí, Sakura Kinomoto tenía una luz especial, era bastante alegre y sencilla, pese a ser una muchacha muy acomodada como él y tener la posibilidad de obtener todo aquello material que solicitase, ella era completamente desprendida y desinteresada. Sin comprender aún la razón por la que estaba pensando en ella, de pronto se vio recordando las razones por las que él había estado enamorado de Sakura por ese tiempo y de cierto modo el rememorar todo aquello hizo que en él algunos sentimientos se movieran inevitablemente.

Bueno, no es que él estuviera enamorado de ella puesto que debía reconocer que la distancia había terminado enfriando aquello tan fuerte que sentía por Sakura cuando apenas era un adolescente. No, más que nada, él atribuía esos sentimientos extraños que estaba experimentando en ese momento, al hecho de saber que la castaña había sido alguien muy especial en su vida y que sea como sea, de ella solo tenía gratos recuerdos. Sí, él estaba seguro de que ahora ella solo encajaba en su mente como una amiga, como una amiga muy querida y bueno, además, actualmente estaba el hecho de que él estaba enamorado de Kiomi Hitsumari y bueno, no era un simple gusto, sino que llevaban saliendo como enamorados ya 1 año y medio.

De repente, sin poder evitarlo regresó a su memoria el día en que Sakura anunció su partida y aunque no sabía si era bueno recordarlo, no hizo nada por evitarlo y, por el contrario, dejó que toda esa escena fluya con tranquilidad…

_**FLASH BACK**_

_Shaoran, con tres años y medio menos que ahora, buscaba a Sakura por todos lados. Venía buscándola ya más de 10 minutos y hasta ahora no la había podido encontrar. De algún modo se sentía un poco ansioso por hacerlo, porque era consciente de que necesitaba hablar con ella y es que hacía un día atrás había decidido confesarle lo que y en ese momento se sentía valiente como para hacerlo. _

_Sin embargo, pese a que había prácticamente recorrido todo el patio y la cafetería buscándola, desde que la llamó la Profesora Uehara en la clase de matemática, ella no había aparecido de nuevo por el aula. Tras finalizar el último receso e ingresar al salón, se dio con la sorpresa de que las cosas de Sakuraa ya no estaban en el lugar que ella ocupaba en clases, hecho que le llamó la atención y comenzó a precuar. Sin importarle mucho que la clase estuviera por dar inicio,cogió su celular e intentó llamarla, pero no recibió respuesta ni en su celular ni es su casa, lo que acrecentó su angustia._

_Cuando ya estaba a punto de darse por vencido y de recurrir a su última opción, decidió ir a comer antes de ir a la casa de Sakura. Fue así que justo cuando acababa de entrar a uno de los restaurantes a los que solía ir con ella, su celular comenzó a vibrar. Tras sacarlo del bolsillo y ver que era precisamente Sakura la que lo llamaba contestó con rapidez:_

_- ¿Aló Shaoran?_

_- Sí… dónde te has metido Sakura, te estuve buscando… ¿todo bien?_

_- Sí, todo bien, no hay nada de qué preocuparse, es solo que mis Padres fueron a buscarme a la escuela para darme una noticia y pues por fin pude librarme de ellos… y bueno, ya que estoy libre quiero hablar contigo…¿dónde estás?_

_- Ya veo… bueno, yo estoy en "Hati No Mura"_

_- ¿Fuiste ahí sin mi?_

_- Pues te estuve buscando pero jamás te encontré y en verdad tenía mucha hambre…_

_- Bueno, te comprendo y por esta vez te perdono, en fin… voy para allá, pide por mí, muero de hambre también_

_- ¿Vas a venir?- de pronto la idea de que ella estaba yendo al lugar en donde él estaba le hizo recordar que tenía algo que confesarle y eso generó que comenzara a ponerse súper nervioso_

_- Sí, estoy cerca así que llegaré rápido… ¿o qué? ¿acaso no quieres que vaya?_

_- No, no, no es eso… solo que pensé que ya habías comido…_

_- No, lamentablemente no pude hacerlo pero bueno ya te cuento todo cuando te vea_

_- Okey en ese caso ¿qué quieres que pida?_

_- Lo de siempre… te veo ahí en 10 minutos estoy bastante cerca- sin darle tiempo de nada, ella colgó. En lo que procesaba el hecho de que en cualquier momento ella aparecería efectuó el pedido para ambos y cayó en la cuenta de que por fin la tendría frente a frente y a solas y que debía hacer lo que había decidido la noche anterior… declararle sus sentimientos sin importar nada._

_Shaoran se sentía muy ansioso y nervioso, sería la primera vez que se le declaraba a alguien y bueno, pese a que había salido con algunas chicas más, nunca había sido porque él se declarara sino porque ellas lo hacían y bueno, a eso se sumaba el hecho de que era la primera vez que él sentía algo muy fuerte por alguien. _

_POV- SHAORAN LI_

_Me siento muy nervioso… pero debo hacerlo, debo decírselo… ¡Mierda! ¡Qué complicado es! Pero no puedo quedarme callado, no con ella. Mientras pensaba en eso, la vi entrar por la puerta de vidrio del restaurante. Como siempre se veía sencillamente hermosa, incluso cuando usaba la ropa de la escuela, y es que simplemente Sakura era bellísima, sus ojos color jade, su cabello castaño largo, sus labios pequeños y rosados… sí, ella es hermosa y yo debo reconocer que estoy jodidamente enamorado. _

_En cuanto me vio, sonrió y me saludó con la mano, para de inmediato comenzar a caminar hacia donde me encontra sentado. Yo, sin poder evitarlo solo atinaba a seguir con mi vista su trayecto, no podía evitar verla, me era simplemente inevitable observarla mientras ella avanzaba con gracia y delicadeza. Tras llegar a mi lado, me dio un beso en la mejilla y me abrazó con decisión, ese gesto suyo hizo que yo me sonrojara ligeramente, pero también contribuyó a que notara que se encontraba muy feliz:_

_- Shaoran, tengo algo importante que decirte- tras escucharla decir eso, mi corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza y mis mejillas se sonrojaron aún más_

_- Eh… pues en ese caso, dilo…_

_- Sí, lo haré pero primero quiero que tú me digas, ¿por qué me buscabas tanto?…¿pasa algo?- okey, esa era la señal para de una vez soltar lo que sentía, es ahora o nunca_

_- Verás Sakura, lo que pasa es que…_

_- Aquí tienen lo que ordenaron- justo cuando iba a hablar llegó la mesera con nuestros pedidos y eso generó que ambos nos distrajéramos un momento. Una vez la muchacha se retiró, volví a sentir que los nervios me invadían de una manera cruel e inevitable…_

_- Wow… este okonomiyaki sí que se ve exquisito…- yo solo me limité a observarla mientras ella adoraba su comida y comenzaba a comerla con delicadeza. Sin poder contenerlo una sonrisa se formó en mi rostro, gesto que ella notó porque de inmediato dejó de comer para sonreír y sonrojarse levemente. Una vez engulló el bocado que tenía en la boca dijo- ¿no comerás?... pensé que tenías hambre…además, ¿qué me miras tanto?- me sacó la lengua y volvió a mirar su plato, era notorio que esperaba que yo le dijera algo_

_- Bueno, sabes bien que hambre siempre tengo, pero bueno solo estaba viéndote comer…_

_- No tienes por qué hacer eso… sabes que me apena- ella sonrió tímidamente con las mejillas más sonrojadas aún y comenzó a mirar sus manos. Yo, comencé a sentir algo extraño, pues de pronto, un impulso por querer abrazarla se comenzó a apoderar de mí fue por eso que en ese momento, desvié mis vista hacia la ventana y acomodando mi garganta me metí un poco de comida en la boca. Ambos comenzamos a comer en silencio, sin decir nada y aunque yo casi ni disfrutaba la comida por los nervios, sentía como si mi lengua se hubiese dado a la fuga, ya que pese a que me moría por decirle lo que sentía por ella, no me salían las palabras._

_- Esto está delicioso… me alegra poder comer esto en un día especial como hoy… ¿sabes?… estoy muy feliz Shaoran,muy muy feliz- mientras decía aquello me miraba fijamente a los ojos y los suyos comenzaban a iluminarse y esa era la señal de que, en efecto, ella decía lo que en verdad sentía- y bueno, te quería contar que la razón por la que mis Padres me fueron a buscar a la escuela fue para decirme que al medio día llegó una carta informando que cogí una vacante en __Françoise Delsarte__… - ella tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, se veía tan hermosa cuando estaba feliz y yo, yo también me alegraba mucho por la noticia, por ella, porque era feliz pero no podía moverme, no podía decir nada, solo percibí que abrí más los ojos y me quedé observándola fijamente…eso hasta que vi que toda la alegría se le esfumó del rostro y puso otro de contrariedad, luego dijo- pensé que te alegrarías por mí…- tras escuchar aquello reaccioné y sonreí con toda la alegría que podía expresar, me puse de pie y la jalé de la mano para que ella también lo hiciera y la abracé con fuerza mientras le decía_

_- ¡Estoy orgullosísimo de ti Sakura! Y decir que estoy feliz por lo que has logrado, no basta…- ella me abrazó con fuerza y cuando nos separamos ella tenía lágrimas en los ojos, nos miramos fijamente un momento hasta que con claridad recibí un enorme baldazo de agua fría al escucharla decir_

_- Lo que más me apena de todo esto es tener que irme y dejarte Shaoran…- ¡no se imaginan cómo esas palabras sonaban repetitivamente en mis oídos! Sí, hasta ese momento solo había albergado alegría en mi interior; sin embargo, ahora sentía una mezcla extraña de sensaciones pues por un lado estaba muy feliz por ella, pero por el otro, un gran dolor combinado con frustración se apoderaba de mí. Sí, caer en la cuenta de que ella debía irse tan lejos me producía dolor y mucha tristeza, sentía en mi pecho una sensación de vacío, vacío porque tal vez, jamás volveríamos a compartir tardes en el gras de los jardines de su casa, o noches molestas en la biblioteca de la mía estudiando para los tediosos exámenes. No, ya nada de eso iba a pasar… ella inevitablemente debía irse, y tenía que hacerlo porque de eso dependía su realización personal, la consecución de una de sus más grandes ambiciones y sueños. Yo estaba seguro de que ella iba a triunfar y lo haría a lo grande. Lo único que me quedaba hacer era reprimir el dolor en mi pecho y disfrutar de ella hasta el día de su partida, hacer de nuestros últimos días juntos de los mejores que hayamos vivido para que solo se lleve bellos recuerdos. Es por eso que caí en la cuenta de algo más, yo no podía decirle lo que sentía por ella, finalmente, sé que Sakura era consciente de lo importante que era para mí, quizá no sabía el modo en que yo la quería pero finalmente lo que importaba era que ella supiera que la quería muchísimo y eso bastaba. Sin pensarlo mucho sabía que lo mejor era callar, lo mejor era guardar para mí esa confesión no hecha y pues bueno, intentar no perder contacto con ella._

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Recuerdo claramente cómo es que después de eso me limité a oír los miles de planes que ella tenía allá en Francia y a ayudarla a planificar algunos más. Luego de eso, los días transcurrieron con mucha prisa y aunque pudimos hacer cosas divertidas como ir al parque de diversiones, ir de día de campo y luego un fin de semana ir a la playa, pues llegaron los exámenes finales y cuando terminamos de dar el último ella se fue así sin más. Partió una madrugada y no nos despedimos, ella lo quiso así, me llamó cuando ya se encontraba en Francia y aunque me dolió aquello, supe comprender sus razones para haber decido partir así.

Sin notar que ya casi faltaban dos horas para amanecer, Li Shaoran se quedó profundamente, debía descansar ya que a la mañana siguiente tendría mucho que hacer…

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

_**Notas de la autora:**_

**Mis queridas lectoras…aquí les dejo un nuevo proyecto… se me ocurrió así de repente y espero les guste… espero sus opiniones eh! Jejeejje bueno, esto no quiere decir que abandonaré mi otro fic, ya que también lo he estado avanzando pero de todos modos no quería dejar de compartir con ustedes este pequeño brote de creatividad. **

**Muchos besos y gracias por leerme… ya saben, me encuentran en fb como Sakunomi Tsuki. **


	2. Chapter 1: El Reencuentro

**Capítulo 1: El Reencuentro**

Estar sentado esperando a que el avión proveniente de Francia aterrizara, no era muy… ¿cómo decirlo?... no era agradable. Sí, solo hacía que mi ansiedad aumentara, al igual que mi nerviosismo, pero ya había prometido ir a recibirla con esas flores que tanto le gustaban y que no hacían más que incrementar mi vergüenza, así que ahí me tienen, sentado esperando con aparente calma.

Ahora, es evidente que mi vergüenza resulta normal pues cómo no iba a ocurrir eso si todas las personas que pasaban por donde yo estaba me miraban y murmuraban cosas como: ¡Qué romántico! o ¡qué lindo detalle! Y hasta habían chicas que me sonreían coquetamente, seguramente deseando que haya un chico que les hiciera ese mismo recibimiento. En fin, yo estaba con una sensación extraña en el estómago y no veía la hora en la que en el panel saliera la palabra: El vuelo F3 de las 10:45 a.m. proveniente de París, Francia: Aterrizó.

Tras permanecer una media hora más en ese estado tan incomodo, por fin pude ver que el vuelo de Sakura acababa de llegar, lo que suponía que dentro de muy poco la volvería a ver y mi corazón comenzó a acelerarse tremendamente a un punto en el que casi podría jurar que estaba sobre una montaña muy alta.

Cuando los pasajeros del vuelo en el que ella venía comenzaron a salir por aquella puerta me puse de pie y cogí el arreglo floral, así como un pequeño letrero que decía su nombre. Mire detenidamente a las personas que salían pero a ella no había podido distinguirla, hecho que me hizo cuestionarme si en verdad seguía siendo como la recordaba o si había cambiado mucho. Mire a todos lados, pero no la veía aparecer, hasta que en ese instante, la vi salir caminando mirando con atención a todos para quizá ubicarme. Traía el cabello sujeto en una cola alta y usaba lentes oscuros además de ropa de invierno. No sé si llegamos a mirarnos mutuamente porque sus lentes oscuros no me lo permitían saber pero en cuanto la vi sonreír de oreja a oreja supe que había dado conmigo.

Aceleró el paso y al llegar ante mí, soltó la maleta que jalaba y se tiró sobre mí para darme un enorme abrazo sin decir palabra alguna. Yo, torpemente le devolví el abrazo; y tras estar así unos segundos muy agradables se separó de mí y se quitó los lentes para que yo pudiera verle bien el rostro. Ella seguía sonriendo y tras analizarme me di cuenta de que yo también lo hacía, nos miramos unos segundos más hasta que ella dijo:

- Wow… no puedo creer que estoy viéndote ahora…- yo me encogí de hombros y le dije

- Sí yo tampoco puedo creerlo…- en ese momento ella desvió su vista a las flores que sujetaba en mi mano izquierda y se sonrojó

- ¡Las trajiste! Creí que lo olvidarías…- yo sintiéndome un poco torpe por no habérselas dado le sujeté la cabeza y le dije

- Claro que las traje, son para ti…- se las extendí y ella, tras recibirlas y observarlas un momento, me volvió a dar un abrazo un poco menos efusivo pero cálido y luego agregó

- ¡Gracias Shaoran!...

- No tienes nada que agradecer, sabes que lo hago con gusto...

- Lo sé, pero de todos modos, muchas gracias…- nos quedamos en silencio mientras ella las acomodaba mejor en su regazo y luego me dijo- creo que es mejor que nos vayamos de acá antes de que interrumpamos a los que llegan en el siguiente vuelo- yo asentí como muestra de conformidad y tras tomar su maleta, la guié a la salida para ir hacia donde había dejado estacionada mi camioneta, y mientras caminábamos ella decía

- Vaya, estás mucho más alto de lo que recordaba, además veo que te has ejercitado mucho ¡eh! – me guiñó juguetonamente y continuó- te ves muy guapo Shaoran, me gusta tú nuevo estilo.- Okey, oírla decir eso no estaba en el plan, por lo mismo, el sonrojo se hizo evidente en cuestión de segundos y además, los nervios que estaban tratando de ser controlados comenzaron a alborotarse nuevamente.

- Jajajaja… eh… pues gracias Sakura, tú… tú también has cambiado un poco, ahora estás más linda aún…

- Eso ya lo sabía- me sacó la lengua y me empujó suavemente, luego se sonrojó y me dijo algo que me dejó de piedra- pero bueno, ahora sí, dime… ¿quién es la afortunada? … porque ese cambio debe tener un nombre…- claramente sentí cómo cada uno de los músculos de mi cuerpo comenzaban a tensarse y que de pronto el tema se estaba volviendo muy difícil de tocar… lo primero que se me salió decir fue

- No tiene porque ser por alguien…simplemente me ejercito a diario porque eso me ayuda a canalizar mejor las energías y eso…

- Uhmmm ya veo, ¿pero eso significa necesariamente que estás solo? Porque comprendo que puede no tener nada que ver con alguien, mas eso no significa que estés solo… o ¿sí?…- No sé la seriedad de mi rostro fue evidente pero de repente la oí decir- okey, sino quieres hablar de ello, no hay problema…

- No, no es eso…- me quedé callado unos segundos mientras la miraba fijamente aunque ella tenía la mirada fija en algún punto frente a sí, pero aún mantenía una sonrisa ligera en el rostro- la verdad es que sí hay alguien…- tras decir aquello pude ver aquel tan insignificante movimiento de sus ojos, pues de pronto, los abrió un poco más pero fue tan sutil el movimiento que sino hubiese sido porque la observaba con detenimiento no lo habría notado.

- Wow…- se quedó como asimilando la noticia y luego dijo- bueno, era de esperarse ¿no?... me alegro por ti Shaoran… y ¿cómo se llama? – si bien no comprendí muy bien a qué se refería con eso de que "era de esperarse" preferí obviar el comentario y responder

- Se llama Kiomi Hitsumara…

- Lindo nombre… debe ser linda…

- Lo es… pronto la conocerás…

- ¿La conoceré hoy?

- Eh… pues no lo sé, yo separé mi día entero para ti, no he quedado en verme con ella, pero si la quieres conocer podría llamarla y decirle que nos encuentre en donde estemos para poder presentártela…

- Uhmmm, no. Hoy te quiero solo para mí, ya mañana me la podrás presentar…- ella caminó con más rapidez y yo sintiéndome extraño con esas expresiones me quedé un poco pensativo.

Al subir a la camioneta me dijo nuevamente con el ánimo que siempre tenía que quería ir a su casa a cambiarse de ropa. Por lo que fue esa la dirección que tomé

- Y bien, cuéntame tú… ¿cómo te va por Francia?

- Pues me va muy bien a decir verdad, ya he firmado contrato con la academia por medio año más para una gira por Estados Unidos…

- Wow… eres muy talentosa entonces…

- Uhmmm sí, el que haga mi trabajo con pasión ha marcado mucho la diferencia en mi desempeño, pero aún me falta demasiado por aprender…

- Entonces eso significa que aún te quedarás por Francia un tiempo más…

- Al menos medio año más que es lo que dura la gira, y pues no estaré en Francia todo el tiempo, ya que probablemente pase más tiempo en Estados Unidos, pero siempre volviendo a Francia claro. Y bueno, después quiero evaluar otras posibilidades…

- ¿Otras posibilidades?

- Así es, quiero independizarme más, tratar de ganar fama perteneciendo a otras academias de danza... eso al menos hasta que pueda crear una aquí en Japón…

- Grandes ambiciones Sakura… sé que lo lograrás…

- Esa es la meta pero ya se verá…- nos quedamos en silencio unos minutos, hasta que tras armarme de valor le pregunté

- Y dime ¿sales con alguien?- ella me miró sonriendo medio sorprendida por la pregunta inesperada; sin embargo, tras volver a desviar su mirada me dijo

- Ya no…- la seriedad en su rostro me hizo meditar sobre si era adecuado tocar más el tema o mejor dejarlo ahí. Pero sin comprender mucho lo que pasaba, sentía que la curiosidad era mucho más fuerte así que indagué un poco más

- ¿Y se puede saber por qué?- tras sonreír un poco me miró y dijo

- Porque fue un tonto... pero ya te contaré a detalle sobre ese tema… más bien, cuéntame ¿cómo están tus papás?...- la miré de reojo unos segundos y dando por zanjado ese tema, al menos de momento, preferí responder su pregunta

- Están bien, Papá se encuentra en Italia cerrando unos negocios y mi mamá está en China visitando a la abuela, pero regresa en dos días… se alegrará mucho de verte, con lo mucho que te adora pues de seguro hasta hace algo como un almuerzo para recibirte- ella sonrió con alegría y dijo

- Me muero por verlos… los extrañé mucho… al igual que a mi familia, lamentablemente mis queridos padres se encuentran en Inglaterra visitando a unos parientes lejanos, pero según me dijeron vuelven el fin de semana…

- Me imagino que se habrán sentido apenados de no poder haberte venido a recoger

- Pues sí, pero era venir de frente o ir a Inglaterra a encontrarme con ellos y la verdad es que me moría por estar aquí… además quiero ver a Akemi a quien no veo seguido por las clases de la escuela y eso…

- ¡Cierto!... Akemi debe estar sola ahora…

- Sí, aunque es bastante independiente déjame decirte… pero hace mucho que no pasamos tiempo de calidad juntas, cuando iban a visitarme casi siempre estaba en giras o con ensayos y pues eso no me daba muchas horas al día para estar con ella. Y quiero aprovechar estas vacaciones para conocerla más… somos hermanas y sé tan poco de ella…

- Bueno, pero no olvides que ella apenas estaba dejando de ser niña cuando te fuiste y de todos modos la distancia no ayuda a que se afiancen los lazos, pero sé que este tiempo que estarás aquí lograrás ganar su amistad y confianza…- ella sonreía ante esa perspectiva y eso me alegró a mí también.

Si bien la amistad de mis padres con los Kinomoto era muy fuerte, debido a mis estudios y a las demás actividades familiares a las que estaba a cargo, no había podido ver seguido a la pequeña Akemi. Ella era la hermana menor de Sakura y aunque eran casi idénticas físicamente, la diferencia que había entre ambas era que la mayor de las Kinomoto tenía los ojos de color verde esmeralda, mientras que la pequeña Akemi los tenía marrones como los de su papá. Y bueno, otro rasgo muy diferenciador entre ambas era que Sakura era bastante más jovial, despistada y alegre; mientras que Akemi era mucho más seria, más centrada y menos sociable. Ahora bien, no es que eso la hiciera desagradable, pues al contrario, con el poco trato que tuve con ella estos últimos años, noté que era una jovencita bastante educada y culta; sin embargo, también oí por mi prima menor Meiling que estaban en la misma escuela y año, que Akemi no tenía amigas, que era bastante aislada y que eso siempre era un inconveniente al momento de hacer actividades en grupo.

- ¡Llegamos!- le dije tras estacionarme afuera de la reja que daba pase al jardín delantero de su casa. Ella bajó la luna y presionó un botón, acto seguido una voz se escuchó en el intercomunicador que tenía una cámara incorporada.

- Buenas tardes, mansión de la Familia Kinomoto ¿en qué podemos servirle?

- Kioto, soy Sakura…

- ¡Señorita! Enseguida le abro…- en efecto, la puerta se abrió a los pocos segundos y fue así que yo ingresé con mi camioneta hasta la puerta delantera en donde fuimos recibidos por dos mayordomos y una mucama, quienes al vernos hicieron reverencias y nos saludaron con entusiasmo. El mayordomo más adulto dijo

- Señorita, qué bueno tenerla nuevamente en casa… sea usted bienvenida. Joven Li, es un gusto volver a verlo por acá.

- Gracias Etzuya, igualmente.

- Sí, gracias a todos por venir a recibirme- acto seguido tomaron las cosas de Sakura y tras darnos el pase para ingresar a la mansión, nos siguieron en silencio. Ella tras ir hacia la escalera volteó y me dijo:

- ¿Shaoran, te molestaría esperarme un momento mientras me alisto?

- No, claro que no…

- Bueno, en ese caso, puedes ir a la biblioteca o a donde gustes…

- La biblioteca sería perfecto…- ella sonrió y mientras subía acompañada por Etzuya, le dijo al mayordomo más joven…

- Por favor Kioto, llévalo hasta la biblioteca y ofrécele algo para beber, asegúrate de que esté cómodo…

- Como usted indique Señorita. Joven, por aquí por favor- Yo seguí a Kioto hasta donde él me llevó que fue una puerta cercana al lobby de la casa. Tras abrirla y darme el pase, yo entré y me consultó si quería algo para beber o comer, y luego de que le pedí que me trajera un vaso de jugo de naranja se retiró cortésmente.

Cerca a donde yo estaba había un estante lleno de libros de literatura inglesa, el Sr. Kinomoto era muy devoto a ese género y pues tras echarle una ojeada a los libros que ahí habían, cogí uno de Peter Ackroyd que titulaba: The Lambs of London, justo cuando iba a comenzar a leerlo, la puerta se abrió y me encontré cara a cara con Akemi, a quien casi no reconocí pues pese a tener aproximadamente 16 años ya se veía como toda una señorita. Al verme pegó un pequeño brinco y en seguida dijo:

- ¡Shaoran… eres tú! … me asustaste…- yo sonreí, me encogí de hombros y le respondí

- Lo siento, pero sí, soy yo…

- ¿Qué tal, cómo has estado? … no esperaba verte por aquí…

- Sí, lo sé… no suelo venir tan seguido como antes pero tomando en cuenta que ella está aquí pues…

- ¿Sakura ya llegó?- yo asentí y en seguida pude notar como una mueca de alegría invadía su rostro, al tiempo que sus ojos se iluminaban de emoción- y - ¿dónde está?

- Uhmmm… debe estar en su habitación, subió a cambiarse…

- Okey, ya regreso… ¡ponte cómodo!... prácticamente salió corriendo del lugar y yo tras sonreír tomé asiento para continuar con lo que tenía planeado hacer, dar una ojeada al libro que acababa de tomar del estante.

Transcurrió aproximadamente una hora hasta que las dos Kinomoto bajaran a buscarme. Sakura sencillamente se veía radiante, sí, en definitiva era una muchacha muy atractiva y bella. Por su parte Akemi no se quedaba atrás, pues al ser ambas casi como dos gotas de agua, en definitiva bella tenía que ser, solo que era un poco más pequeña en estatura que Sakura, aunque era probable que pronto creciera un poco más.

- Discúlpame por la demora Shaoran…

- No tienes por qué disculparte…

- Bueno ¿a dónde vamos?- yo miré al cielo un momento y dije

- ¿Primeramente qué se te antoja hacer?

- Uhmmm me muero por ir a comer helado…

- Pues en ese caso, vamos a Sumy Kua Wasabi…

- ¡Sí! – Akemi se mostró entusiasmada con la idea y Sakura un tanto desorbitada preguntó

- ¿Y qué es eso?

- Es una nueva heladería Saku…los helados que hacen son extraordinariamente deliciosos…los tienes que probar….- Sakura, tras escuchar a su hermana, me miró y yo asentí sonriendo…

- Pues entonces vayamos ahí…- Akemi asintió y comenzamos a caminar a la salida.

- Bueno, yo solo podré acompañarte a comer el helado, luego debo volver porque tengo que ir a la biblioteca de la escuela a hacer un trabajo…

- Okey, no hay problema… además, Shaoran y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar… ya tú y yo conversaremos cuando estés más libre…

Los tres salimos en dirección a la heladería. Una vez ahí comenzamos a hablar de la escuela y a recordar a los Maestros que nos habían enseñado, recordamos por ejemplo al Maestro Miyasaki, que enseñaba lengua pero tenía un problema de pronunciación, las letras "R" no las podía pronunciar y siempre entendíamos algo distinto en los dictados. El Maestro Terada, que enseñaba matemática, era uno de los profesores más brillantes de la escuela y era quien pese a ser muy exigente, siempre fue en extremo divertido. Sakura tenía un no muy agradable recuerdo suyo debido a que en contadas ocasiones le había mandado tareas extra a casa por hacer alboroto en el aula. Sí, aunque Sakura era muy inteligente y muy hábil en todo, al punto que casi siempre la pelea por los primeros puestos era entre ella, Naoko y yo, era muy despistada y traviesa.

- Aquí tienen su orden…- el muchacho que trajo nuestro pedido miraba medio sonrojado a Akemi y luego de darle su copa de helado le dijo

- Hola Kino…moto…- Akemi un tanto ajena a la situación levantó la vista, sonrió muy sutilmente y respondió

- Hola Katsuyama…

- No sabía que frecuentabas este sitio…

- Bueno, yo no sabía que tú trabajabas aquí y creo que es normal que se desconozcan ciertos datos…- el muchacho se tensó un poco con la fría y algo hostil respuesta de la menor de las Kinomoto y agregó tímidamente

- Sí claro… y… ¿ya terminaste de hacer el proyecto para Literatura?

- No.

- ¿Piensas hacerlo hoy?- Akemi se quedó callada y miraba fijamente a otro punto, era evidente que no quería conversar con él, por lo que Sakura intervino…

- Sí piensa hacerlo hoy, justo después de comerse ese helado- el chico que estaba evidentemente triste por ese trato, focalizó su atención en Sakura y cuando lo hizo, los ojos se le abrieron con sorpresa…

- Pero si eres Kinomoto Sakura…- se sonrojó el doble y comenzó a tartamudear- pe…pen..sé que…n…no vi…viví..vivías en Japón…- Sakura enternecida con aquella reacción sonrió con amabilidad y le dijo

- Pues así es, yo vivo en el extranjero, pero estoy de visita por Japón…- el muchacho más sonrojado aún sonrió nerviosamente y al ver que lo llamaban otros clientes agregó

- Qué bueno… disculpen pero debo ir a seguir atendiendo…disfruten de su orden, compermiso…- tras retirarse, Sakura y yo nos miramos un poco contrariados , por lo que tras salir de ese esporádico estado, ella preguntó

- Ake… ¿él estudia contigo? – la muchacha ya estaba comiendo su helado y asintió- ¿y por qué lo trataste así?

- Así ¿cómo?...

- Pues así, fríamente y hasta cortante…

- Verás Saku…yo no puedo tratar a nadie de un modo más amable, cuando es evidente que tiene un interés en mí, distinto al que yo tengo…

- ¿O sea, eres consciente de que le agradas y no quieres darle pie a que se ilusione?

- Efectivamente…yo no me siento interesada en nadie actualmente y así estoy bien…además, la mayoría de muchachos de la escuela son bobos…- nuevamente Sakura y yo nos miramos un poco sorprendidos por todo aquello, y aunque preferí no emitir mi opinión al respecto, pude ver que Sakura se encontraba preocupada por el asunto. Sin embargo, prefirió no preguntar nada más y cambiamos de tema

Luego de rememorar varias anécdotas con Akemi ahí, prácticamente de espectadora, nos dejó solos y se fue. A los pocos minutos pudimos ver a Katsuyama salir casi corriendo del local con sus cosas en las manos, lo que no supimos fue si iba tras Akemi o si simplemente estaba apurado. Ambos sonreímos ante la escena y tras terminar nuestros helados, salimos del local que estaba completamente repleto de personas. Luego de hacer una pequeña parada en una chocolatería a la que no pude evitar entrar, nos encaminamos al estacionamiento, y una vez en mi camioneta ella me dijo:

- Oye ¡el helado estuvo delicioso!... Gracias por invitarnos…

- ¡Tenía que! No podías volver a Francia sin antes probarlos…- ambos sonreímos mientras nos mirábamos fijamente.

- ¡Ah todo esto!... me había olvidado de algo- yo la miré un poco contrariado, pues no entendía a qué se refería y menos cuando agregó- ¡bajemos un momento que necesito darte algo!

- ¿Ah?

- No preguntes, solo haz lo que te pido… ya verás por qué lo digo…- yo me encogí de hombros y bajé. Honestamente no tenía la menor idea de lo que ella tenía pensado, pero finalmente seguí sus indicaciones. A los pocos segundos ella se apareció a mi costado, traía las manos atrás y sin previo aviso, simplemente se me abalanzó y me dio un fuerte abrazo, luego de un momento la oí decirme:

- ¡Felicitaciones Shaoran!... Ya eres todo un profesional…- se apartó y me dio un beso muy cálido en la mejilla, acto seguido me extendió una pequeña caja envuelta en papel de regalo. Yo, aún un poco consternado por todo aquello solo sonreí y le dije

- Vaya Sakura… ¡Gracias!... No tenías por qué molestarte

- No es ninguna molestia…

- ¿puedo abrirla?

- ¡Claro que sí!...espero que te guste…- con un poco de nerviosismo abrí la caja y cuando mis ojos vieron lo que había en su interior me quedé pasmado. Si se preguntan por qué, pues bueno, de adolescente yo había sido muy fanático de un grupo musical… tan fanático que hasta me había hecho un pequeño tatuaje en el hombro con el símbolo de la banda y claro, siempre cuidaba de que nadie en mi familia lo supiera porque probablemente me desheredarían; sin embargo, Sakura sí sabía sobre esa hazaña y bueno, ahora estaba ahí dándome un extraordinario regalo, porque Opteh pese a los años seguía siendo mi grupo favorito y ahora que obtenía un disco de ellos, que no era cualquier disco sino que por el contrario era el que más me gustaba, me llenaba de alegría…

- Vaya… Gracias Sakura… me has dejado impactado…

- Bueno, ese era el fin, pero creo que aún hay unas sorpresitas más por ahí que tienes que descubrir…- Ella sonreía de oreja a oreja, se notaba que estaba entusiasmada, mientras que yo me encontraba más pasmado aún… al sacar el CD vi que caía una foto. En ella aparecía la banda completa con Sakura al medio y cuando le di la vuelta pude leer que el vocalista había escrito algo en el reverso. Era una dedicatoria que decía: "Para Shaoran Li, un gran seguidor"... la alegría no me cabía en el pecho, estaba muy entusiasmado por aquel detalle y tras volver a mirar en la caja pude ver que había una uña para tocar guitarra que tenía el símbolo de la Banda.

- Wow… Sakura, de lejos este ha sido el mejor regalo que he recibido… en serio… wow… ¡gracias!- la miré y le di un abrazo- cómo hiciste para… ¿Cuándo?...

- A ver… fue exactamente hace tres meses… estuve en Estocolmo por un taller que nos habían ofrecido a los que participamos en una presentación, y cuando llegué a la ciudad, oí a un grupo de jóvenes que estaban hospedados en el mismo hotel que nosotros, que Opeth se presentaría al día siguiente en un bar que era pequeño. El evento al parecer era bastante discreto, así que tomando en cuenta que era una oportunidad única me armé de valor y me acerqué a hablar con uno de los muchachos. Tras obtener la información necesaria, convencí a unas amigas y amigos para ir…Obviamente nos unimos al grupo de muchachos que me dieron la información, por lo que al final éramos como 15 personas jajajajaja… La entrada estaba muy cara; sin embargo, uno de mis amigos logró colarnos gracias a un conocido… haciendo un paréntesis, no es por nada, pero eso de los contactos es de gran utilidad. En fin, logramos entrar y encima nos sentamos prácticamente al lado del escenario. Me habría encantado que estuvieses ahí, ¡fue genial!... ya al final, yo me acerqué y les pedí que se tomaran una foto conmigo y luego el autógrafo correspondiente y cuando estaba por irme, Michael me regaló esa uña…

- ¡Qué genial! … y aunque te envidio ligeramente, ¡Gracias Sakura!…

- De nada Shaoran… bueno, creo que es mejor que salgamos de aquí. ¿Vamos a mi casa?

- Okey… ¡vamos!

En el camino fuimos oyendo el CD, y ella me contaba más detalles del concierto. Yo había tenido la oportunidad de ir una vez a verlos; sin embargo, no estuve tan cerca como ella al escenario y tampoco tuve la oportunidad de hablarles, es por eso que de algún modo, vivía mi sueño a través de Sakura. Cuando llegamos, fuimos a su habitación y nos sentamos en unos muebles para conversar…

- Y bien, creo que ahora sí es momento de que nos contemos las novedades más representativas de nuestras vidas…- dijo ella

- Jajajajaja… ¿más representativas?

- Claro que sí, asumo que en todo este tiempo, han habido mil y un cosas que te han sucedido pero, de todas ellas, siempre hay algunas que son más resaltantes…

- Bueno, eso sí…- yo la miré con fijeza y agregué- en ese caso, comienza tú…

- ¿Y yo por qué?- me sacó la lengua y tras sonreír dijo- está bien… ¿qué quieres saber?

- Uhmmm… pues quiero saber aquello que tú estés dispuesta a contarme…

- Okey… ¿pero sobre qué tema?

- ¿Cuánto tiempo piensas quedarte?...

- Uhmmm… tengo vacaciones por tres meses… no sé si tomarlas por completo porque bueno, tú sabes que un bailarín debe entrenar constantemente; sin embargo, me las deben por todos estos años que no he descansado para nada… Aunque bueno, he pensado quedarme un mes y medio…

- ¡Pues eso es genial!... eso quiere decir que te tendremos por aquí un tiempo considerable…

- Así es… todos tendrán que aguantar a Sakura un tiempo jajajaja- ambos reímos un momento.

- ¿Y no has dejado abandonado a alguien por allá?- ella se puso un poco seria y dijo

- Pues no… - me miró de un modo un poco extraño; sin embargo, no sabía muy bien a qué podía deberse

- ¿Eso quiere decir que estás sola?...

- Sí… desde hace un par de meses…

- Ya veo…- nos quedamos en silencio un momento y luego preferí preguntar- si no quieres hablar de este tema, no hay ningún problema…

- No, no es eso… es solo que aún duele, eso es todo…- yo me quedé en silencio, sin saber qué decir y prefiriendo optar por dejar que sea ella la que decida el siguiente paso, si continuar hablando del tema o cambiándolo…- verás, estuve casi un año con un chico que se llama Alexandre, él es médico traumatólogo. Trabajaba por horas en la academia, tú sabes, para atender cualquier inconveniente que pudiera presentarse con nosotros en los ensayos… en sí, había un pequeño staff médico destacado, entre ellos terapeutas, nutricionistas, etc. Y bueno, una vez me doblé el tobillo, algo que no fue muy grave en verdad, pero tomando en cuenta que mi cuerpo es importante para mi carrera, pues tuve que ir a revisión y monitoreo y así fue que lo conocí- en ese instante nos interrumpió una de sus mucamas, quien informó que su mamá estaba en línea. Sakura contestó y hablaron un momento, luego colgó y volvió a hablarme- disculpa… era mi mamá, quien por cierto te manda muchos saludos… pero bueno, ¿en qué estábamos? ¡Ah sí!... como decía, así fue que comenzamos a tratar, cada que iba a chequearme el pie hablábamos y pues eso llevó a que nos hiciéramos amigos y luego de un par de semanas comenzamos a salir. En realidad en un inicio, todo iba prefecto, él era súper atento, cariñoso, detallista y bastante comprensivo, pero de pronto, todo comenzó a cambiar; su actitud se hizo mucho más fría y desconfiada y eso llevó a que comenzara a hacerme escenas de celos y comenzara a controlarme, algo que se intensificó cuando las presentaciones fuera de la ciudad aumentaron ya que eso hacía que fuera complicado que pudiésemos pasar tiempo juntos. Yo me sentía muy mal, primero porque no comprendía a qué se debían sus celos, yo no le daba motivos para que se sintiera así conmigo y segundo, porque comenzaba a sentir que la situación se estaba haciendo insostenible, no me agradaba cómo iba lo nuestro- hasta ese momento ella no me había mirado a los ojos, pero en ese instante lo hizo y pude notar pesar, mas preferí no decir nada y simplemente permanecer en silencio- fue así que hace como tres meses discutimos mucho, todo por un mal entendido. Justo fue cuando fui a Estocolmo, recuerdo que estábamos tomando desayuno con todos los del grupo antes de ir al taller, y en ese momento recuerdo que uno de los profesores me llamó para darme unas indicaciones, por lo que me puse de pie y dejé todas mis cosas en mi asiento. No sé si fue mala suerte o qué, pero justo en ese instante Alexandre comenzó a llamar y como yo no era consciente de ello pues no le contestaba; sin embargo, uno de mis compañeros escuchó el teléfono y decidió contestar por mí, lo que generó que Alexandre enloqueciera y cuando yo le devolví la llamada me dijo que quería que lo nuestro acabara. Como imaginarás, estando tan lejos no pudimos arreglar el problema, pero cuando volví a Francia recuerdo que lo fui a buscar para que conversáramos y por qué no, para que arregláramos las cosas. Tras ir al centro médico me encontré con uno de sus amigos, que también era amigo mío, le pregunté por él y me dijo que no estaba que había salido con una chica. Obviamente la noticia me cayó como baldazo de agua fría; sin embargo, intenté disimular para no hacer mayor escándalo con la situación y le pedí que me dijera si sabía a dónde había ido, que había cosas que quería devolverle. En todo momento, quise demostrar que la situación no me afectaba, es más, hasta hice que pareciera que yo estaba enterada de todo aquello y pues al parecer funcionó porque me dijo el lugar al que Alexandre había ido con la chica. Como imaginarás yo era un mar de confusión y había un gran dolor en mi pecho, no sabía qué acción tomar, pero de pronto supe que necesitaba verlo con ella con mis propios ojos, así que con gran determinación fui a ese café, ubicado en el mismo centro de la ciudad. Cuando llegué lo vi de lo más feliz y cariñoso con una de las bailarinas de primer año a quien a penas conocía. En un principio no sabía qué hacer pero luego me armé de valor y entré, si bien no estaba segura de lo que haría, tenía una idea bien metida en la cabeza, él tenía que saber que yo lo había visto… tras entrar fui hacia el mostrador y compré café, de reojo pude percibir que él me había visto por lo que una vez que hice mi pedido giré mi rostro como disimulando que observaba el local, hasta que hice que mis ojos chocaran con su mesa. Sin más le sonreí y me acerqué actuando en todo momento, pues aunque estaba destrozada y nerviosa, eso era algo que no quería demostrar. La muchacha de inmediato se puso roja; cómo no estarlo si ella sabía que él y yo habíamos tenido algo, en realidad todos en la academia lo sabían… bueno, ella se quedó quieta esperando la peor de las reacciones de mi parte y él solo me miraba con el rostro muy pálido. Al estar a su lado los saludé con una sonrisa y le dije que me agradaba verlos y que estaba de pasada, así que simplemente me despedí. Ellos no me respondieron, por lo que sin esperar alguna reacción suya me die media vuelta y comencé a caminar para salir de aquel lugar antes de que las piernas me lo impidieran. Una vez afuera, decidí tomar un taxi que me llevara a la academia, necesitaba distraerme por lo que fui a buscar a mis compañeros. Una vez ahí me eché a llorar y les conté lo que había pasado. Obviamente ellos se indignaron con la situación y no se les ocurrió mejor cosa que planear una salida a un bar en el centro. Si bien no tenía ánimo como para salir, me terminé animando a hacerlo y sin más me alisté para la ocasión. Recuerdo que cuando esperaba que uno de mis amigos viniera por mí, tocaron mi puerta y cuando fui a abrir me di con la sorpresa de que era Alexandre… me quedé de piedra pero mi indiferencia, o quizá orgullo, hizo que mi actitud fuera muy fría con él. Alexandre intentó explicarme la situación, me dijo que no tenía nada con ella; sin embargo, las cosas ya se habían quebrado demasiado, y aún cuando una parte mí sabía que dejarlo ir sería doloroso, la otra estaba segura de que era lo mejor. Y así fue que mi historia con el médico acabó. – ella me miró un momento y luego sonrió, supe que esperaba algún comentario pero en realidad yo no sabía qué decir aunque finalmente opté por hablar.

- Bueno… wow… ¿qué te puedo decir? Yo no soy muy experto en estas cosas, pero lo que sí sé es que mereces a alguien que te haga feliz, alguien que te llene de sonrisas y no de tristezas, alguien que confíe en ti… él fue un imbécil por perderte, pero los finales de algo implican el comienzo de algo nuevo… yo… yo solo espero que estés bien…- ella se recostó sobre el respaldar del sofá y dijo

- Sí, ya estoy mejor… aún duele ¿sabes?... pero asumo que es porque él fue el primero en muchos sentidos…- cuando la oí decir eso experimenté un gran remesón emocional, uno que no pude entender y que me dejó pasmado. Sin embargo, no pude resistirme y le pregunté

- ¿A qué te refieres exactamente?...- ella se puso roja y luego de mirarme un momento miró hacia otro lado y respondió…

- Pues ya sabes…

- No, no sé…

- Me da pena hablar de eso contigo…- a medida que ella iba diciendo aquellas palabras esa sensación iba en aumento y yo me sentía algo más desesperado ante la situación…

- Pero somos amigos, no te debe dar pena…- okey, sabía que usaba ese argumento solo como una excusa para poder saciar mis ansias de información pero ya no importaba, en ese momento, tenía la imperante necesidad de saber a qué se refería ella con esa frase.

- Sí, somos amigos…- ella se puso aún más roja y tras cubrirse con un cojín dijo- él fue el primer chico que me besó, con el que he tenido una relación y con el que… ya sabes… hemos llegado a…

- ¿Tú y él tuvieron relaciones?- okey, ¡lo admito! Fui demasiado directo, pero no soportaba seguir en la incertidumbre, por alguna extraña razón me moría de ganas de saber eso…

- Pues… algo así…

- ¡Vamos Sakura! Esa no es una respuesta, es un sí o un no…

- Es que… estuvimos muy cerca a… sin embargo, jamás se llegó a concretar…- raro, en verdad muy raro, pero saber que ella no había concretado algo más con ese tal Alexandre tranquilizó esa extraña sensación interior. Aunque no por completo pues imaginarla compartiendo momentos intensos con él no ayudaba a calmarme del todo… Sí, sé que con Kiomi compartíamos momentos cercanos y hasta algo más pero de todos modos me resultaba extraño y molesto imaginar eso en Sakura.- pero Shaoran, mejor cambiemos de tema…mira que no quiero apenarme más…

- Está bien… sí, mejor cambiemos de tema.- en ese momento mi celular comenzó a sonar y al fijarme que se trataba de Kiomi no supe qué hacer, si contestar o no hacerlo. Sakura al ver que no atinaba a nada me quitó el celular y cuando vio que se trataba de ella dijo

- Contéstale… no la tengas en línea- me tomó un segundo más reaccionar; sin embargo, tras hacerlo contesté

- ¿Aló?

_- Shao precioso… ¿cómo estás?_- Me sonrojé cuando la oí decir aquello pues sabía que en el silencio del ambiente, Sakura podía oír lo que hablábamos

- Estoy bien linda, acá conversando con Sakura…

_- ¡Oh sí!... había olvidado que quedaste en verte con ella hoy… espero que haya llegado bien…_

- Sí, ella está bien…. ¿tú cómo estás?

_- Bien… extrañándote y con muchas ganas de verte. ¿Podré verte hoy?_

- No creo que podamos vernos hoy, quedé en pasar el día con Sakura pero mañana podemos salir…

_- Uhmmm sí… ya nos vemos mañana entonces… te dejo para que sigas hablando, ¡cuídate!_- percibí con claridad que Kiomi se había incomodado; sin embargo, aunque sabía que era así, también estaba seguro de que había hecho lo correcto pues yo ya había quedado con Sakura y además, porque ya se lo había comunicado. Sakura que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio solo dijo

- Si estar todo el día conmigo te genera problemas con ella pues quiero que sepas que puedes ir a verla, no hay ningún problema…

- No Sakura, no me genera ningún problema… yo ya me había comprometido contigo y ya se lo había dicho, si se ha incomodado, pues ya se le pasará… yo debo darte un lugar en mi vida así como se lo doy a ella y si yo no tengo inconvenientes con que ella también frecuente a sus amigos, pues lo mismo debo esperar de Kiomi, sobre todo, si pensamos en concretar algo más…- ella abrió los ojos con sorpresa cuando dije aquello y luego de acomodarse preguntó

- ¿tienes planes de boda con ella?

- Pues tanto así como planes de boda no, pero esto es serio Sakura, aunque aún no quiero casarme, sé que el estar con ella puede implicar a futuro concretar lo nuestro en algo más formal…

- Ya veo, eso quiere decir que la amas…

- Siento algo muy especial y fuerte por ella, pero no sé si a eso pueda llamarlo amor… si eso que siento es lo que se conoce como amor, pues entonces sí la amo, pero sino lo es… entonces es otra cosa que tiene de por medio un fuerte sentimiento…

- Interesante…

- ¿Qué es interesante?

- Lo que dices… pero bueno, me alegro mucho por ti… si la quieres y te sientes feliz con ella entonces todo es genial…- sonrió tras decir aquello pero sin mirarme, pues tenía la mirada perdida en algún punto fijo ajeno…

CONTINUARÁ…

* * *

**Notas de la Autora: **

Gracias por seguir esta historia, la voy construyendo de a poco, espero les guste… pronto actualización… :D


End file.
